El túnel
by Paulyta
Summary: HanaRu. Hanamichi ha vuelto a la preparatoria, y al parecer, el cambio drástico de Rukawa no le interesa. Pero va a cambiar de opinión cuando ese asunto se vuelva personal... muy personal... Parte II: ¿Mal o bienvenido?...
1. Antes de la tormenta

**Parte I: Antes de la tormenta**

Hospital de Kanagawa… a dos días de entrar a clases… a dos días de su cumpleaños…

¿Cuántos meses han pasado?... mmm… más o menos casi seis meses desde Hanamichi Sakuragi ingresó con una grave lesión en la espalda, al parecer tenía dislocadas la vértebras número seis y diez. Menos mal que no fue nada más grave, si no, no podría jugar de por vida… No se sabe cómo empezar a narrar esta historia porque, más que nada, tiene muchas aristas, pero puede ser que lo mejor es que empecemos por este chico pelirrojo tan excéntrico.

Nadie cuestionará el hecho que no asumió con facilidad su nueva condición, un chico tan activo como él, en el casi cuadro clínico 'chico hiperactivo' se quedara postrado en una cama sin moverse… sin comentarios. Como tampoco la novedad, que el chico tiene su encanto… muy especial (y dejémoslo ahí), se hizo conocido por toda la planta. No fue al mucho andar, que todos se enteraron que Hanamichi era huérfano, su madre murió a los seis años de un accidente de tránsito y su padre, cuando tenía catorce de un ataque al corazón; que desde entonces vives con sus tíos Aiko y Yuki, y su prima Akane.

Quién diría que esa chiquilla, sin querer sería el motor de todos los problemas de Hanamichi…

Cambiando de tema, eso no ha sido todo. El chico ha tenido mucho tiempo para las visitas, creo que la mitad del distrito lo ha visitado, en estas cosas realmente se ve la huella que se deja en las personas. Y no sólo fue visitado por los chicos de su equipo sino de varios…

Para variar… sólo un chico no lo visitó… ¿Hay que mencionar lo obvio? También es evidente imaginar que la vez que se vieron en la playa no cuenta…

Pero lo que ha tenido más tiempo ha sido para pensar, muchas veces se lo vio con la cara ida y concentrado en quién sabe qué en las afueras del hospital y en la playa.

Inexplicablemente… una noche no muy especial, se puso a llorar, pero no era un llanto de un chico en crisis en rehabilitación sino algo más… ¿será la soledad? Nunca nadie lo supo, ni siquiera su amigo Yohei se enteró de ese secreto, era algo 'demasiado personal', le decía como excusa. Nadie, ni en todas sus imaginaciones estuvo cerca con la crisis del pelirrojo…

Es que no era algo que se arrastraba… sino todo un descubrimiento…

Y ese descubrimiento sólo tenía una palabra… dolor…

Estuvo más de un mes en que nada lo animaba, ni las visitas de Haruko y su ejército lo hizo mejorar de ánimo. Lo único que lo hizo reaccionar en todo ese tiempo es que la chica que tanto amaba poco menos profesaba una repulsión a Rukawa sin antecedentes y sin, tampoco, por una razón lógica. Los chicos le dijeron, una vez que la chica no pudo asistir, es que el zorro era otra persona, seguía siendo el mismo chico taciturno de siempre pero sólo tenía que ver para comprobar en lo que se había transformado. Bueno… ehhh… es que si no te sorprendes es que tu capacidad de asombro es mayor que la inteligencia de Einstein, con lo que se lee por ciertas páginas de internet en estos días hasta es entendible.

Pero volviendo a la rehabilitación, ésta fue en sí dolorosa y le hizo recordar al pelirrojo la soledad que siempre ha vivido desde pequeño, ese 'descubrimiento' tampoco le ayudaba en mucho, sino que todo lo contrario… ¿Por qué demonios justo ahora se dio cuenta de eso? A veces miraba las estrellas en la noche, preguntándose porque sus papás lo dejaron solo ¿Es que es tan poca cosa que ni ellos lo quieren? Su papá era su pendiente no resuelto, no ha habido día en que no se haya echado la culpa de su muerte; ahora más que nunca necesitaba uno de sus consejos, como el 'nada se resuelve con la violencia', ahora con los años se ha dado cuenta cuánta razón tenía. O uno de los abrazos que le daba su mamá, cuántas veces le gustaría decirles a los chicos qué no daría por abrazar una vez más a su mamá cuando se avergüenzan al ser abrazados por las suyas… cuánta envidia le daba.

Todos los días ha tomado la costumbre de mirarse al espejo… Y aunque no lo demuestre, ser rechazado por cincuenta chicas hacía que algo había malo en él; aunque dijera que es guapo, encuentra que lo que está reflejado es un asco; y aunque diga que es muy talentoso, se siente un inútil bueno para nada postrado en esas cuatro paredes.

Y él debe estar triunfando, como siempre…

El… tan bueno para el basketball, bien parecido, con suerte de las chicas, el aprecio del gordito, hasta sus notas son mejores que las suyas y lo único que hace en el día es dormir… es tan tan… perfecto…

Y lo peor… no hace nada en su jodida existencia para serlo…

Siempre se pregunta por qué algunos nacen para ser estrella y otros para ser estrellados…

Eso es todo un misterio…

Ahora, por lo menos, anda contento… Es que salir del hospital es la mejor noticia que le han dado, es que creería que nunca saldría de aquel lugar infernal, hasta la prisión le parecía un lugar más agradable. Lo mejor de todo es que su prima y él estarían juntos en la preparatoria.

_Pobrecito… si supiera…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era bonita, pero nada del otro mundo… típica japonesa de cabello negro, piel clara y ojos castaños, no eran tan rasgados como los de su primo. Eso sí, su sonrisa y su altura eran poco frecuentes en las chicas, sus largas piernas hacían que los chicos se dieran vuelta para mirarlas otra vez y siempre tenía facciones que la hacían ver como una chiquilla feliz. Por lo demás, su carácter tampoco era algo fuera de lo común, salvo que no sería capaz de incluirse en el club de las gritonas de Rukawa, eso sí era algo 'anormal' en la preparatoria de Shohoku.

Sin embargo… todavía había algo de ella que no conocía… ni los demás tampoco…

- Hola…

- "…"

- Hola…

- Ah, lo siento – dijo la chica algo asustada – es que estaba mirando la preparatoria, es que es mi primer día – se sonrojó, parecía una tonta – hola, Miyagi.

- Hola… es normal, a mí también me pasó… pero no me digas Miyagi, para los amigos, simplemente Ryota.

- Esta bien… Ryota… - Akane sonrió.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le dijo al ver que estaba nerviosa y observando para todos lados.

- Es que me siento perdida, la secundaria no es tan grande como este lugar – seguía mirando maravillada.

- Eso es cierto y eso que no has visto el gimnasio – empezaron los dos a caminar.

- Supe por Hana, que este año serás capitán.

- Así es…

- Espero que este año sí ganen las nacionales, sé que podrás lograrlo – lo dijo con muchas ganas.

- Gracias… si sigues así, terminarás por apenarme, jejeje.

- No digas eso… además, tendrás el tremendo desafío de que esos dos se lleven bien en la cancha…

- No sé que es más difícil… el campeonato o esos dos – suspiró, luego ambos se miraron y se rieron - ¿Tú sabes si Hanamichi vendrá hoy? – preguntó Ryota ansioso.

- Obvio que vendrá solamente al entrenamiento… ¿o crees que existen los milagros y vendría a clases?...

- Es un caso perdido…

De repente, unos metros más adelante de ellos, pasó una chica, que era más que conocida para ambos. Por razones obvias, el chico se le pusieron ojos de corazoncitos y pronunciaba frases sin sentido; de más está decir que el mundo se le había olvidado. Este año se había propuesto que ahora sí la conquistaría.

_Akane inmediatamente entendió el mensaje… otra vez…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las clases pasaron larga y tediosamente, primer día de clases y ya tenían programado el mes completo, sin contar con los entrenamientos extra y demases. Ya todos tenían cara de aburrimiento, menos la siempre animada Ayako, que siempre anda con ganas de seguir adelante.

Mira el gimnasio y es un milagro que está vacío, siempre está Rukawa practicando tiros o alguna de sus jugadas, casi siempre era el primero en llegar y el último en irse.

"_Ay, seguramente este niñito se quedó dormido en clases… no cambiará nunca…"_

Mira otra vez el gimnasio, para asegurarse que no esté alguien. Al corroborar que no había nadie, se dio vuelta, pero su rostro quedó tan cerca con el de un chico que ambos pegaron un grito.

- ¿Querías matarme del susto? – le reclama todavía con la voz agitada y le pega un abanicazo, con el que se oye un ¡ouch! – no es bueno andar espiando a la gente.

- Pero si eso estabas haciendo – se gana otro abanicazo por parte de la chica de rizos – oye, eso me dolió…

- Sólo quise ver si había alguien dentro del gimnasio, Mitsui…

- Pero no te enojes… además respeta a tus superiores…

- ¿Mis superiores?... jajaja, no me haga reír, recuerde que nosotros vamos en el mismo grado – golpe bajo, ya que al chico le tocó repetir el año.

- Pero soy mayor…

- ¿Y?

- Y… - se quedó sin respuesta, se quedó observando a la joven, no tenía que responder – y… a-a mí me-me respetas… yo…

- ¿Y?... yo soy la manager…

- Yo… soy el que cuido de ustedes, soy el mayor – había caído en un juego estúpido.

- Sí, claro… en el equipo de los maduros… - lo miró de reojo, aunque ella no supo que cometió un grave error.

El peliazul iba a responderle algo, pero ven a Ryota que está corriendo a toda velocidad, ansioso por decir algo, pero al ver a su musa inspiradora, se olvidó del mundo…

- Ayako… tanto tiempo… - dijo ilusionado el chiquillo del arete y un bonito sonrojo.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? – "¿qué desayunó este tipo?" – la última vez que nos vimos fue en la clase de matemática.

- Ah, es cierto – se rasca la cabeza, _"idiota, una hormiga dice algo más inteligente"._

- Miyagi – interrumpió Mitsui - ¿por qué venías tan apurado?

- Ah… se me había olvidado – lo dijo urgido y los otros dos lo miraban con cara de "demonios" – es que Hanamichi acaba de llegar.

- ¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado eso? – le preguntó molesto el chico de la cicatriz – eres el capitán.

- Ya lo sé – contestó Ryota de mala gana – mejor vamos a ver a Sakuragi… Ayako, ¿vienes con nosotros?

- No, yo los alcanzaré después… - le respondió.

- Vamos, Mitsui…

- Sí… capitán – su tono fue en broma.

Ella respiró hondamente y miró a esos dos que seguían discutiendo por una idiotez, una tremenda novedad. Este año sería muy difícil, encontrar el reemplazo de Akagi no va a ser una tarea tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. Esto parecía más un centro de rehabilitación de niños conflictivos que un equipo de basquetball.

Sin embargo…

- ¿Quién lo diría? – lo dijo hablando sola con una pose mucho más seria, mientras todavía miraba fijamente a ese par.

"_¿Quién lo diría?"…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuevamente quedó vacío el gimnasio, un par de minutos después entró uno de los chicos del equipo titular a practicar… todavía queda media hora para el entrenamiento, media hora para ver al maldito torpe otra vez… estaban tan tranquilos en los entrenamientos, que deseaba que se hubiera lesionado de por vida para que no molestara más. Si no hubiera sido por sus rebotes y sus canastas de último minuto, sería un completo inútil; Shohoku, según él, más parecía un equipo de cuatro que de cinco personas.

Mas tenía una sensación extraña, difícil de calificar… ¿será eso que lo extraña?

…

No… qué bah…

Empezó a entrenar, aún quedaban algunos minutos del entrenamiento, por suerte ya no se acercan sus admiradoras como antes. Sigue con su popularidad, pero de una forma muy extraña, siguen habiendo desmayos y cuchicheos en los pasillos, pero sólo hay gritonas en los partidos, en donde ellas no pueden ser vistas. Ya no van ni vestidas de porristas para las prácticas y la nueva manager ya no lo mira con cara de "cásate conmigo", menos mal…

¿Por qué? Ni él tiene idea… total, a lo mejor se dieron cuenta de que algo ha cambiado en él… o a lo mejor ya encontraron a otro chico a quien gritar. ¿Qué más da? Mientras obtenga lo que quiere, está más que seguro… Pero ahora, ni el basketball ha logrado eso…

Mejor no sigue distrayéndose antes que alguien lo moleste… debería entrenar de noche, no necesita de los demás, toda la vida ha sido muy independiente… él tiene por objetivo ser el número uno y nada más. Hay que aclarar que ese pase a Sakuragi en el partido contra Sannoh, fue solamente la desesperación por ganar, hubiera pagado lo que no tiene para que fuera otro quien lo hubiese recibido.

"_Maldición"_

Falla un tiro… el balón comienza a rodar como si lo llamaran y, sin querer, dio a los pies de alguien, esa persona tomó la pelota y miró a quien estaba entrenando con ella.

- Hola…

- "…" – no dijo nada pero hizo una mueca para que pasara el balón.

- Toma, veo que eres Rukawa – le hace un falso regaño y le hace el pase – eres tal como habían dicho.

- "…" – comienza darle botes a la pelota.

- Oye es de mala educación dejar con la palabra en la boca a los demás – protestó – sólo quería preguntarte si has visto a Hanamichi, me dijeron que ya había llegado.

"_¿Ya llegó?"_

- ¿Y yo por qué tengo que saber donde debe estar ese tarado? – el moreno le dio la espalda a la recién llegada y siguió jugando.

- Oye, te prohíbo que le digas así a mi primo, ¿entendiste? – fue ahí cuando Akane perdió la paciencia y le gritó, Kaede apenas oyó la palabra "primo", se dio inmediatamente vuelta – vaya, al fin conseguí tu atención – pensó que fue por el sólo hecho de que le había gritado.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó fríamente.

- Sakuragi Akane…

En ese momento, el pelinegro le dirigió una mirada que la intimidó; él disimuladamente la miró de pies a cabeza. Es un zorro, y como tal, no da pie sin pisada…

"_Ella… es… es… perfecta…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**New fic… ¡Holas! Paulyta de nuevo a la carga, espero que les guste el inicio, aunque no entiendan mucho aún. Creo que me aficioné a las historias entrelazadas, pero en mi opinión será mucho más livianito que 'Coincidencias', no será tan intrigante pero sí tratará temas más comunes como la amistad, la traición, los celos, la lealtad, el sentimiento de superioridad e inferioridad, el acoso, el despertar sexual mal visto, entre otros ¿Cómo les cayó Akane? ¿Será buena o mala? Opinen, opinen… Eso sí advierto desde ya que no quiero que me maten, haré algo malo, no tiene que ver con Ru o Hana, pero sé que es malo (¿dónde me meto mientras pueda?), no les adelanto nada más…**

**Se preguntaran porque lo publiqué de nuevo. Resulta que tuve un problema de fuerza mayor y lo tuve que borrar.**

**El título, en apariencia, tampoco concuerda mucho, pero eso se sabrá en el último capítulo… Hagamos un concurso, la primera persona que lo adivine, le dedicaré el lemon (es lo único que adelanto, porque obvio que va a haber uno, jejejejeje). También a la respuesta más original, vamos a ver qué pasará por vuestras cabecitas, jajajajajajajaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si no, igual háganmelo saber…**

**Besos a todos…**

**Paulyta.**

**PS: Alguien sabe cuál es el apellido de Ayako… que yo recuerde, no se dijo en la serie, pero si alguien sabe que me lo diga. Si no, para inventar uno.**


	2. ¿Mal o bienvenido?

**Parte II:. ¿Mal o bienvenido?**

Se produjo un silencio algo ensordecedor, una incomodidad que no era común en el gimnasio de la preparatoria Shohoku. Al parecer, Akane comprobó lo que decían todos, Kaede Rukawa realmente tenía una mirada intimidante, como también, que era un chico muy atractivo.

"_Con razón…"_

- ¿Has visto a Hana? – preguntó de nuevo pero esta vez su voz fue más tímida, la amenaza de aquella mirada de ojos azules la hacían sentir amenazada constantemente.

- No…

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí a esperarlo? - Rukawa sólo se encogió de hombros, dando la señal de "como quieras" y luego siguió jugando.

La chica no miró muy optimista su panorama, seguramente el moreno no le daría la bienvenida a la preparatoria con confetis… Pero si era tal como le habían dicho¿en qué había cambiado? Lo que veía era la fiel copia de todos los chismes de sus compañeros de su equipo… si supiera que se andan calentando la cabeza tardes enteras para averiguar la razón de su aislamiento. Akane veía que ya no era tan descabellado la idea de Takamiya de que ese chico podría trabajar para a Yakuza, porque era muy raro…

- ¿Vas a ir? – preguntó después de algunos minutos, el moreno la miró con extrañeza, como si hablara en chino - ¿Qué?... ¿No te dijeron?

- "…"

- Mejor me callo, esto es peor que un monólogo… - se iba a sentar, pero la voz de Kaede la interrumpió.

- Espera… - dijo el moreno de repente - ¿dónde?

- Lo que pasa es que hoy es…

La morocha no alcanzó a terminar de hablar porque…

- ¡EL GRAN GENIO, HANAMICHI SAKURAGI ESTA DE VUELTA!

- El genio de los idiotas – murmuró Rukawa por lo bajo.

- Hola Hana – saludó su prima muy contenta, hacía tiempo que no veía a Hanamichi tan feliz.

- Akane… - el pelirrojo se acercó celosamente hacia ella hasta abrazarla - ¿no te estará haciendo nada este zorro idiota?

- Grrrr – Rukawa le desvió la mirada.

- ¿Quién te crees… - iba a seguir gritando, pero la mirada de Kaede se volteó directamente hacia la suya, inexplicablemente, Hanamichi se quedó callado, contemplando los ojos de Rukawa.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, que ya no era incómodo sino hasta cierto punto, cómplice…

- Contigo sólo pierdo mi tiempo – miró a Akane de reojo y, de ahí, definitivamente se fue a jugar, dejando a Sakuragi desconcertado.

- ¡Hanamichi! – gritó alguien a lo lejos, logrando percatar la atención del pelirrojo, yéndose al grupo de sus eternos amigos.

Akane aprovechó la oportunidad de que su primo anduviera distraído para dirigirse al pelinegro. Al contrario que pudiera pensarse, no se enfadó cuando la chica lo interrumpió en su práctica. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Kaede, fue un papelito que le fue entregado muy discretamente por ella y le susurró unas palabras…

_A las nueve en ese lugar…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pensó que salir del hospital era maravilloso, que volvería a ser lo mismo que antes. Pero al ver que el gordito le prohibió jugar y que solamente podía practicar lo básico, se sintió más inútil que nunca… la humillación se hizo presente… sentía que se le habían cortado las alas. Peor aún, se las cortó él mismo por idiota, tal vez Rukawa tenga razón al decirle que es un tarado.

¿Se puede ser más fatal?

Pero sin duda hay que comprenderlo, se agravó la lesión… por una vez en su puta vida se sintió importante para alguien, que era necesario. Entendió que el amor a ese deporte no iba por una chica, sino porque él servía para eso…

Llega sonar hasta estúpido… pero llegó a sentirse especial…

Es que desde pequeño se ha preguntado porqué siempre tenía que estar en un segundo plano. Siempre detrás de alguien, hasta para Haruko siempre era primero Rukawa. El pan de cada día era ser el segundón, a menos que fuera para ser el objeto de risa, claro. Porque aparte siempre era el bufón de todos, era el típico chico que cumple el rol de tener una sonrisa en la cara y jugar a hacer idiota. Si no, pasaba inadvertido…

¿Cómo nadie se ha dado cuenta que Hanamichi a través de sus ridiculeces grita en el fondo "quiéranme"?

Más encima, ahora se aguantaba las lágrimas, quería estar ahí, de los que estuvieran probando a los jugadores nuevos y no mirándolos como un adorno más en este gimnasio. Pero antes muerto que derramar una lágrima, no quería hacer de su vida un espectáculo o inspirar lástima a sus amigos…

_¿Amigos?... éstos ni se han acordado que hoy es su cumpleaños…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo vamos con el dinero? – preguntó el subcapitán – porque necesitamos cerveza… una fiesta sin cerveza, parece una reunión de señoras…

- Espero que hoy no me hagas pasar una vergüenza – lo retó Miyagi – la última vez terminaste bailando casi desnudo en un bar y Yasuda no pudo dejar de abrazar el excusado en toda la noche…

- Idiota, ahí tome tres margaritas y dos vodkas… creo que los únicos que se emborracharían con cerveza son Rukawa y Sakuragi… – se defendió – además, el tarado de Yasuda se le ocurrió tomar cosas fuertes sin comer algo antes… así que…

- No, no, no y no… hoy no quiero pasar vergüenzas ni quiero pedir disculpas por el comportamiento del equipo… sobrios ya son un problema…

- Miyagi… – casi rogaba – aunque sea un vasito.

- Está bien – aceptó a regañadientes – pero si alguien se causa un problema, tú eres responsable.

- ¡Sí! – casi saltaba por eso – cambiando de tema¿ya invitaste a todos?

- Parece que no falta nadie – el chico del arete empezó a contar – todos los de tercero ya me confirmaron, los de segundo sólo me falta Ishi y Haruko, pero creo que me dicen que sí… Rukawa no creo que vaya, ahora que está 'solo' – seguía planeando – me pidió Kakuta si puede ir con su novia… mientras no ocupen las piezas – habló en tono malicioso.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Hisashi, siguiéndole el juego – podría ser una celebración después que Ayako te diera el sí, ya sería hora…

- ¿Estás loco? – le preguntó con la cara incendiada.

- Dos años detrás de una misma chica y no decirle nada, eso sí es una locura.

- Bueno… es que yo no quiero que me rechace… tú me entiendes… - eso de los diez rechazos lo tenían traumado, se imaginaba qué pasaría si Ayako lo llegara a rechazar.

- Está bien, tampoco es para que te pongas sentimental… pero esta noche es una buena oportunidad…

- ¿Tú crees que ella…?

- De todos los del equipo, eres el más cercano a ella…además no es tan difícil darse cuenta que tú le gustas…

- ¿SE DIO CUENTA? – gritó tan fuerte que todos quedaron mirándolo, tenía una cara de tragedia griega digna del Oscar.

- Evidente… - tenía una cara de "se dio cuenta 'todo' el mundo" – pero no importa, si ya parecen novios… lo único que les falta es andar tomaditos de la manos y diciéndose cursilerías todo el día…

- Mitsui… – a Ryota no le gustó mucho la alusión.

- Bueno ya, me callo…

- Por cierto, invita a Sayuri…

- Terminamos la semana pasada – contestó el peliazul.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó asombrado – no llevaban ni cuatro meses.

- Odio las chicas posesivas… ya vendrá otra… - lo dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia.

- Ya verás cuando te enamores, ahí me vas a entender – se reía el chico del pendiente.

"_Enamorarse… no amigo, con lo que me pasa, me basta y me sobra…"_

- Oigan… ¿de qué están hablando? – preguntó Hanamichi, quien se metió de improviso a la conversación.

- De nada interesante – contestó Ryota.

- Oigan… ¿tienen algo que hacer esta noche?...

- No, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y la desgraciada no me la perdona si no voy – contestó Mitsui.

- Yo no puedo… mi mamá no se ha sentido bien, hace dos días que está en cama – se excusó Miyagi.

- Ah… bueno…

- Mejor anda a entrenar con Ayako para que vuelvas a estar en forma…

- Ryota, el gran Hanamichi Sakuragi ya está listo para jugar y…

- No me vengas a mí con esas payasadas… te vas con Ayako.

- Está bien – pronunció el pelirrojo de mala gana y se devolvió por donde había venido.

- Mitsui, tú no tienes hermana – dijo Miyagi comprobando que Hanamichi estaba lejos.

- Es Sakuragi… no se va a dar cuenta…

_Espero… mato a quien le haga darse cuenta de algo antes de la noche…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La práctica fue aburrida, ver a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y el partido de práctica entre los de primero contra los de segundo y tercero. Llegaron varias chicas a apoyar el juego de Rukawa, pero no eran tantas como antes, Hanamichi las observaba detenidamente. No pudo creer que ya no gritaban como desenfrenadas histéricas, sino que sólo observaban el juego; siendo que además ya prácticamente parecía un concurso de belleza, cuál de todas iba más arreglada. Aunque todavía no se les había quitado la mirada lasciva que le dirigían al jugador estrella del equipo, parecían buitres al acecho…

Algo no muy alentador…

Además él tenía que irse antes… su infierno se había acabado a medias, tenía que ir tres veces por semana a rehabilitación. Se duchó rápidamente y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Akane lo alcanzó, molesta por cierto. El pelirrojo, trataba de analizar qué había hecho para que ella se pusiera así.

- No te hagas el tonto… ¿en qué quedamos?

- ¿Cómo que en que quedamos? – preguntó extrañado, rascándose la cabeza en un esfuerzo por recordar.

- En que ibas a tratar de hacer las paces con Rukawa.

- Pero si él me provoca…

- No te creo – la morena le increpó – apenas llegaste empezaste a atacarlo…

- Pero él sigue – protestó el pelirrojo.

- No seas infantil, Rukawa simplemente se defiende… y por lo que recuerdo, TU empezaste a llevarte mal, por lo tanto TU debes empezar a comportarte mejor…

- Pero yo…

- ¿Pero qué?

- Akane, tú sabes que…

- ¡Hola Rukawa! – saludó la chica entusiasmada, mientras que Hanamichi se calla al instante, y aprovecha de ver la hora, mientras que el zorro se acercaba.

- Maldición… por tu culpa llegaré tarde… - murmuró.

- Hana… - lo interrumpió antes de irse – pobre de que no llegues a la hora, ya te dijeron mis papás que no te dejarían entrenar si te desviabas al Danny's en la noche. El chico sólo atinó a asentir para luego irse corriendo.

- ¿Y vas a ir? – le preguntó a Kaede cuando estaba cerca de ella y al asegurarse que el pelirrojo no los estaba viendo.

- Sí… - el rostro de la chica estaba feliz a más no poder.

- Yo sabía que podía contar contigo…

- Sólo voy porque tú vas a estar ahí – Rukawa se lo soltó como que nada y luego siguió su camino.

_Akane quedó en una pieza…atónita…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin había llegado la noche, se suponía que todo debía estar listo para la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Hanamichi, que el equipo lo preparó especialmente en forma de celebrarle también el regreso. El ejército fue quienes más ayudaron, así que todos se devolvieron a sus casas a cambiarse de ropa. Yohei avisó que se iba a atrasar un poco, por un asunto pendiente.

Se notaba que el tiempo comenzaba a mejorar, así que era desagradable pasearse de noche. Maldecía su suerte porque las chicas en la fiesta estaban contadas con los dedos de una mano y más encima, ya tenían dueño. A lo mejor, Hanamichi se le declara a Haruko esta noche… espero que ella no le cuente nada de lo que pasó en el otoño, si no, hasta ahí llega la fiesta.

Seguía con el paso distraído, pensando en qué si había otra forma de pasar la fiesta que no sea bebiendo… porque si estaba Mitsui, era seguro que algo habría para calentar la garganta. Y al otro día ir a clases con resaca, no le hacía gracia… no, desde que tuvo resaca el día del examen de álgebra y tenía que sacarse noventa para aprobar la asignatura… todavía no supo como lo hizo…

En fin… es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo, hay que tirar la casa por la ventana, lo tiene más que merecido.

En un momento, no pudo evitar ver que había un tipo con muy mal aspecto amenazando a una chica, quien estaba empuñando muy fuerte algo que tenía en el cuello. Oyó que el hombre le estaba gritando que se lo pasará; ella, como podía, se negaba enfáticamente… Le pareció que la conocía…

- ¡Mocosa del demonio, me lo vas a dar por las buenas o por las malas! – ya estaba enfurecido el ladrón, la chica se negó por última vez. El tipo estaba dispuesto a pegarle para que le diera la cadena que usaba, ella solamente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

Pero eso nunca llegó…

- ¿Cómo te atreves pegarle a una mujer? – era Yohei quien había detenido el puño, su tono era calmado, pero amenazador. La chica no se sentía menos aliviada con que ese chico haya ido a defenderla.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino, imbécil! – le gritó el ladrón, el chico simplemente lo miraba…

No en vano peleaba por las calles, siempre lo había hecho, así que se desharía con facilidad del sujeto. Eso fue hasta que sacó una navaja... La chica al verlo, se asustó muchísimo, estaba tan nerviosa que ni podía gritar. Comenzó un forcejeo terrible, el tipo era un poco más alto que Yohei; fue a tal punto que le pasó a llevar la navaja por la cara al chico… por suerte, fue sólo un rasguño.

Gracias al ingenio del chico peliverde, le pudo dar un puñetazo en la boca del estómago al tipo y quitarle la navaja de la mano, la que empuño en modo de defensa. El tipo al verse en desventaja, se dio a la fuga, sin dejar de gritarles maldiciones a los dos chicos.

Yohei suspiró aliviado, pudo haber sido peor, quién lo manda para estas cosas… pero no puede huir de su naturaleza de dejar solas a 'damiselas en peligro', sobre todo si es una amiga…

- ¿Es-es-tás bi-en? – la chica todavía no se recupera de lo que le acaba de pasar.

- Lo importante es que tú estés bien, Ayako – sin embargo, después de decirlo, cayó en cuenta del error al ver que el cabello rizado de la chica era más oscuro, su mirada era tímida y sus ojos eran de un color verde profundo.

- Ehh…

- Lo siento, me confundí… - estaba avergonzado del tremendo error que se ha mandado, pero…

"_¿Có-mo… cómo es que conoces a mi hermana?"…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La rehabilitación estuvo como siempre, con los mismos ejercicios que lo dejaban molido… 'Ni se te ocurra irte al Danny's'… como si esa tortura le dejaran con ganas. Cree que le dijeron eso porque sus tíos quieren hacerle una pequeña celebración con los chicos, como todos los años. No sabe qué haría sin esos cuatro, que a pesar que se ríen de él a todas horas, cuenta con ellos para lo que sea.

Creyó que los chicos del basketball también lo eran, la amistad de todos se reafirmó con su lesión, o eso creía. Nadie lo ha saludado para su cumpleaños y con suerte, le dieron la bienvenida; este día había sido un asco. Quizás, el próximo año, sería mejor…

Ese era el consuelo de todos los años… que el siguiente sería mejor…

Llegó a su casa desconcertado, las luces estaban todas apagadas…

"_Lo que me faltaba…"_

Abrió la puerta sin muchos ánimos, tiró sus cosas y prendió la luz…

- ¡SORPRESA!

Eran todos los chicos del equipo que estaban en la casa, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Todos con caras felices, esperando que él llegara para celebrar. Estaba muy arrepentido, al punto de sentirse pésimo… es que el muy estúpido había creído que ellos no lo querían y que su cumpleaños lo habían pasado por alto…

Pero nunca se imaginó que le prepararían algo así… la emoción lo había embargado…

_Y esta vez no pudo evitar llorar…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Holas! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, que es más bien de transición; les prometo que el próximo capítulo empezará algún acercamiento de nuestra parejita estrella, pero esto es igualmente necesario. Hanamichi está pasando por una depresión, pero no son todas las razones por la cual está deprimido, jejeje. El zorro no le importa nada, llega y dice las cosas, a su manera… habla poco pero dice mucho. Veamos si Ryota al fin se declara a Ayako y ¿quién será la hermana de ésta?**

**Ahora me desaparezco del mapa, que tengo la tremenda prueba…Muchas gracias por el apoyo y les prometo la respuesta de los reviews en el próximo capítulo... **

**Cuídense mucho y besitos para todos…**

**Paulyta. **


End file.
